The present invention relates to structural bearings, in particular, self-aligning supports for structural bearings.
One generally known self-aligning support is the so-called "Rubber Pot" bearing in which a rubber or elastomeric pad is enclosed and sealed within a cylinder or retaining ring. Under load, the rubber acts as a fluid to provide alignment. However, this construction tends to be rather expensive, requiring close tolerances in manufacture.
In another known construction an unrestrained and unenclosed elastomeric disc is attached between two plates. Resistance to horizontal loads is provided by a rod passing through the disc and located in the two plates. However, in such an unenclosed construction, the elastomeric pad requires to be quire hard in order to provide the necessary load-bearing capacity. This limits the rotational capacity available due to high moments of resistance which in turn create unduly high edge stresses on the interfaces.